Hell Is For Children
by Angel-With-Clipped-Wings
Summary: Johnny comes home, and his father gives him quite a surprise...OneShot.SongFic.Rape & Abuse


**Title---Hell Is For Children  
By---Angel  
Song-Hell Is For Children By Pat Benatar  
The Outsiders  
Disclaimer---I have no rights I do not own them, I just wish Johnny never died and fell in love with Dallas and vise-versa**

**A.N. This is in Jhonny's POV **

_

* * *

_

They cry in the dark, so you can't see their tears  
They hide in the light, so you can't see their fears  
Forgive and forget, all the while  
Love and pain become one and the same  
In the eyes of a wounded child

* * *

"Please stop! No, Dad, I'm sor-sorry..Please just stop!" I screamed as father continued pounding fists into my stomach. I had just come home to be pushed to a wall and punched in the stomach. As father's hand wrung around my neck, I could smell the whiskey that coated his breath. "No!" was all I could get out as father started to choke me._'Please stop, I don't want to die, Please'.__

* * *

Because Hell  
Hell Is For Children  
And you know that their little lives can become such a mess  
Hell  
Hell Is For Children  
And you shouldn't have to pay for your love with your bones and your flesh_

* * *

"Quit crying you worthless son of a bitch!" Father yelled. I knew I wouldn't hold out long in the mood he was in. My mouth started to ooze out blood and my eyes were beginning to fog. Suddenly I was dropped to the floor, and father's hands suddenly disappeared from my body. I looked up to see his blazing eyes of hate staring right back."Get out of my sight! Before I finish what I started". I quickly ushered myself out of the room and into my own. It was dark and musty, but it kept me warm and my father away most of the time. It was too late to go to Darry's, So I layed my head on my pillow and tired to go to sleep with the pain that moved slowly through my body and head. I don't know if I fell asleep or unconscious, but I welcomed which ever came first._

* * *

It's all so confusing, this brutal abusing  
They blacken your eyes, and then apologize  
You're daddy's good girl, and don't tell mommy a thing  
Be a good little boy, and you'll get a new toy  
Tell grandma you fell off the swing_

* * *

I didn't know what time it was when I felt a stray hand touch my waist, but as I opened my eyes I knew it was still dark. _'What the--'_ wasall I could think before someone began to kiss my neck "Johnny, You look so much like your mother..."_ 'DAD!_' my father was touching the outside of the jeans I was wearing as soft tears fell down my cheeks. What was he doing I thought then he pushed his hands into my jeans,took my manhood and began to pump it and moan. "You're a dirty little whore just like your mother, I bet you like this? Your old man wanking you off...Heh" Father groaned out as he continued to '_Please stop!_' I thought franticly. His hand came out of my pants and pulled them down in one swift movement. "NO...NO PLE-EASSE!--DAD-" suddenly I was out of breathe as he slammed inside of me. Pain exploded through my body. 'I'm going to die' I thought as he thrusted himself deeper into my body, moaning my name through his lips. I don't remember much after he pulled himself out a few minutes later...I had blackened out._

* * *

Because Hell  
Hell Is For Children  
And you know that their little lives can become such a mess  
Hell  
Hell Is For Children  
And you shouldn't have to pay for your love with your bones and your flesh  
No, Hell Is For Children_

* * *

When I woke up the next day, Blood was everywhere. My body was in so much pain, I couldn't move. I knew I needed help. I tried to lift myself up and as soon as I did, I was enveloped in a serious of pain and spasms. I closed my eyes 'I don't want to die'. Later I heard voices coming into my room, then someone screaming. "Johnny! Please be alive, Dallas go call an ambulance! Johnnycake, Oh god, what has he done to you!" I figured it was Ponyboy, Finally someone to help me.As the sounds of sirens seemed to come near, I felt hot tears on my cheeks, I opened my eyes to see Dallas looking over me. "Johnny, I'm so sorry" was all I heard as I once again blacked out. _'Why are you sad Dally?You have nothing to be sad about.._'..._

* * *

Hell  
Hell is for Hell  
Hell is for Hell  
Hell Is For Children  
Hell  
Hell is for Hell  
Hell is for Hell  
Hell Is For Children__

* * *

_

Next time I opened my eyes, bright lights greeted them. Someone was holding my hand and as I down, I saw it was Dally. Two-Bit was in a chair across the room and Steve was lying on top of him and another chair. I figured at since I didn't see Ponyboy that he was at school or it was late and he was at home because Darry made him go. I knew if Pony knew I was hurt, He'd most likely be here. I looked at Dally and was touched to seehow angelic he looked asleep. He must have felt my eyes on him, because he soon opened them and looked at me. We sat there staring at each other for a while before he pulled me in a hug. I felt tears fall down my neck as he spoke "I was so afraid Johnny, I'm sorry kid you went through that...I swear on...God, Kid I'm sorry..." '_Why was everyone so sorry? They couldn't help the fact my father had almost beaten me to death then raped me.'_  
_

* * *

_

Hell  
Hell is for Hell  
Hell is for Hell  
Hell Is For Children  
Hell Is For Children  
Hell Is For Children

* * *

I patted Dally on the back and looked at him calmly as he raised his head from my neck."Dally, I'm fine now...OK?" I didn't like getting fussed over. I'm not as weak as everyone thinks...but I do hope I don't have to go home soon. "You're not going back to that bastard Johnny...He isn't going to touch you again" I started to cry when Dally told me that. Was I really free now? Or is this some sick joke that seems to be happening to me? I was scared, frighten and felt violated. But I guess those feelings happened to leave as Dally took me in his arms again. Maybe I will be ok.

* * *

Ok, So it was a little disturbing...and not exactly spaced right.God damn editing thingy won't let me get rid of the lines... But hell, I got inspired and wrote. Please Read and Reveiw.

* * *

Hell Is For Children Credits----Idea belongs to AngelEyes1223 

Written by: Pat Benatar, Neil Geraldo, and R. Capps Time: 4:48  
Copyright 1980 by Big Tooth Music, Muscle Tone Music  
Song lyrics checked for accuracy with Pat Benatar's Music Anthology


End file.
